Going Far
by rummy101
Summary: After Caroline's mother dies, she drives off and finds herself in New Orleans. Wallowing in her mother's dead, she finds Klaus and tries to get him to help. I don't own anything. Klaroline. Maybe a two shot, we'll see...


Caroline was in New Orleans. She had never been there before. But she needed to be there. A certain hybrid lived there. Klaus had always talked about how the main population of the town were vampires, surely no doubt she could come into a bar somewhere and find one of his workers. She wouldn't put it past Klaus to not have eyes and ears around the city.

Pulling the car over, she hoped out. Immediately, she could sense the people here weren't amount the living. A few humans and possible witches mixed in. Walking to the bouncer, whom was a vampire, she flashed her I.D. and moved inside. The mush of bodies collided and moved as one. She could smell blood and hunger everywhere. Looking to her left, she found a few vampires having a meal. Moving past the main dance floor, she plopped down at the bar.

"What can I do for you?" The bartender inquired.

"I'm looking for someone." She said loudly, hoping the person could hear her over the beat of the music. She could quite tell if the man whom was the bartender was a vampire. With the music so loud, she wasn't sure of anyone.

"May I ask who?"

She laughed a bit. "You might know him."

The bartender cleaned a glass then filled it. "Shoot."

"Tall handsome young guy with a sexy leather jacket."

Now the bartender have a chuckle. "You'll have to be a little more specific."

Caroline smiled sweetly. "He typically is a dick to everyone, but if he likes you, he keeps trying bad pickup lines."

"Does this guy have any characteristics that don't fit anyone else?" The bartender asked, jokingly.

"He's got a British accent-"

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"-and he's an original hybrid who likes to obsess over supernatural beings."

The bartender looked up, all joke and humor gone from his face. "You're looking for Klaus?"

Caroline nodded, taking a sip of the beer in front of her. "The one and only." She grimaced. "Know him, or know someone who does?"

The guy nodded. "Go talk to him." He pointed to a person across the room, standing idly by a door towards the back.

Caroline slipped some money to the bartender and got up. "Thank you." Then left, heading for the person the guy had pointed out. "I hear you're who I talk to if I want to see Klaus, that true?"

The guy nodded. "What business do you have with him?"

"Tell Klaus that a certain blonde vampire wants to see him." She narrowed her eyes, thinking. "Tell him I'm hungry blood."

After saying that, the guy left through the backdoor, leaving Caroline alone. Until it opened again. "Follow me." The guy said. Closely behind in step, Caroline tagged after the escort down a dark hallway and to another door. Motioning to the door, the guy left her.

Caroline opened the door. "Honestly, Charlotte, we've been through this... It was one night and-"

Klaus stopped talking when he looked up at whom had entered. Dropping his paints, he stood, surprised. They looked at each other for a long time. Caroline noticed the room, how it was like a suit. Klaus had been painting in a corner. A rag was thrown over his shoulder and his buttoned up blue collared shirt had paint everywhere. His jeans were ripped and splattered as well. He hadn't changed much in ways of physical appearance, he was a vampire after all. Caroline's mouth was open, tears almost coming to her eyes. Why was she here? What gave her the right to barge in on his life like this after they left separate ways? Sure they almost had sex in the woods that one night, but it wasn't like they were entirely awkward around each other now.

"Caroline." Klaus spoke, his voice riff and almost sounding unused. He quickly wiped his hands on the rag that had been thrown over his shoulder, then tossed it on the easel when he was done.

They then spoke at the same time, Klaus saying, "What brings you-" while Caroline stuttered out, "I just... I needed..."

Caroline looked down, playing with her hands. Klaus was silent waiting for her to speak. "My... my mom just died." She didn't dare look up, not when she could feel the tears accumulating in her eyes. "I... You weren't there..." She whispered. "I... uh... really needed you to be there..." She sniffled and wiped her eyes, still not looking at Klaus. "I know I shouldn't really be here and all but... I just..." She shrugged. "I was just driving and... and I was suddenly here." She paused. "Bonnie's gone. So was Damon. She is and he was stuck in this prison world or whatever with this psychotic witch and... and nobody is doing well. There's..." She sniffled again. "Uh. There's this big thing around Mystic Falls that protects it from the supernatural. So, uh, yeah." She scoffed. "I don't really know why I'm telling you this." She looked up, not looking at him, avoiding him altogether. "I guess... I don't know... I'm very close to losing it, I guess. I, uh... I get lonely sometimes and-" she broke off, not able to say what she was going to. She wanted to tell him how after her mom died that she thought about suicide and ending her own life. She had tried once, Stephan found her with her hand holding her heart still inside her own chest. She wanted to tell him how she thought about flipping her switch so often. She wanted to tell him- she wasn't sure. She was just so confused and distracted by everything.

"And what, love?" Klaus asked. He was standing in front of her now.

She shook her head, giving in and looking into his eyes. "I... can't..."

"Can't wh-"

"Compel me to forget it." She whispered. "Make me forget my mother's death, or at least the bad parts. I'm so close to losing it."

Klaus looked at her. "Caroline, I don't know-"

"Alaric did it." She elaborated. "He compelled Elena to forget about her love for Damon."

Klaus came forward, and took her hands. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline nodded.

"I need to."

"I don't think you do." Klaus whispered. "It's alright to feel sad."

Caroline looked down. "You've always said love is a weakness, though." Klaus didn't say anything and she let him. "Please. Take it away."

"You need to learn to work through-"

She pulled away quickly. "If you can't do it, I will fix this myself." She hissed.

"And what do you plan on doing, Caroline?" Klaus countered. "I doubt my dear siblings would help you and even if they did-"

"I don't need to be compelled in order to move on!"

Silence went over the room. "Caroline-"

"No, just stop!" She yelled, pulling her hands to her head. "I have tried everything! If you won't help me, I'll turn it off!"

"Care-" She flashed down the hall, the way she came. Though, it was pointless, he was so much faster than her. Klaus stopped her before the door. "Love, let's talk about this."

"Get out of my way, Klaus." Caroline snarled.

"I can't let you walk out of here."

Caroline laughed. "Oh my god, Klaus. It's not like I'm going to get myself killed or anything!"

"I wouldn't count on that in this city." Klaus said, holding his ground.

"Let me go, Klaus." Caroline pleaded. "I need to go hom-"

"Bullshit." He whispered, taking a step towards her. "You don't need to be anywhere, or else you wouldn't have come here in the first place."

Caroline flashed to the door, opening it and being in the club. The guy who led her down it previously looked shocked. Klaus had pinned her back to the now shut door on the club side of it. He held her wrists above her head. As they made this motion, the club had stopped to watch the interaction.

"I knew you wouldn't help." She hissed. "You're getting too touchy, Klaus." He scowled at her. "Just compel me already, damn it!" She stomped her foot.

"I already told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard." Caroline closed her eyes. "If it's okay with you, I'll just flip the switch now." She laughed as she felt Klaus' hands tighten. "Who needs emotions anyway?" A second went by and Caroline smiled.

"Caroline-"

Her eyes opened. "See, so much better without pain or love or-" Klaus released her. "Oh, have I upset you?" He paced, rifling his hair, she just watched him amused. "Is dear Niklaus Michaelson feeling a little bit upset?" She taunted, her voice accented a little.

He glared at her. "Does anyone know you're in New Orleans?"

"By anyone, you mean...?"

"Don't play games with me, Care." He warned.

She just a smiled. "No." She whispered. "I didn't tell anyone." She smiled and went to sit down at the barstool. She then looked around at everyone in the room. "Why you all look so shocked at seeing that hybrid?" Nobody said anything. She feigned a gasp and turned to Klaus. "Have you been hiding away in that room?"


End file.
